


Chasing Shadows

by fortnightsofren



Category: rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, TCW, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Ahsoka leaves her quarters one night to visit the Captain. Upon finding he's a bit drunk, she tries to get him to give her some of his drink.





	Chasing Shadows

_REXSOKA WEEK - DAY 3 2016_

**Chasing Shadows**

Word Count: 835

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

Ahsoka never thought she’d be so bold. She wasn’t even sure it was an ethical thing to do. Still, the dim lit halls fell past her as she made her way, for the first time ever, to the clone’s respective barracks area. Turning back was still an option. This situation did have a possibility of consequence. No, she wouldn’t retreat. Confidence fled from her as she realized the extent of her knowledge came to a halt; she didn’t know which door he was behind. Using the comlink was out of the question in regards to the time. It was too late to ask anyone to point her in the right direction, and she supposed that wouldn’t be appropriate anyway.

A door slid open and Ahsoka’s mind scrambled for an excuse. She turned around and he was there.

“Littl’un,” Rex acknowledged.

She was at a loss for words. Her Captain was without armor, which left him in just the standard body suit. Her lekku have never felt so warm. 

Rex stood by and beckoned her into his quarters with a tilt of the head. Ahsoka debated on going in. Besides the absence of half of the clothes she’d ever seen him in, he had a beverage in his hand that she’d only seen a handful of times before (under the controls of The Twilight when it was Master Kenobi’s shift and another time while visiting Padmé on Coruscant). She then walked past Rex and into the room.

The door sealed and the air felt ten times heavier and she could hear the blood rushing in her montrals; it was pitch black. The drink was set down somewhere and his footsteps neared her. “Is … that beverage you have … authorized?” she managed.

“No.”

Ashoka looked toward her feet, not that it made a difference, she couldn’t see anything anyway. The space was cold and empty, but made her feel less alone. Skin converged with her own and arms enveloped her. He sighed. She sighed. Moments later, her eyes began to well up with tears; for reasons unknown to her. He made her whole in the daylight, and complete when there was no light.

“S’alright ‘Soka,” he slurred. She didn’t know what the objective was of coming to him; didn’t know why this moment wasn’t satisfying her. She wished he wasn’t drunk, or that maybe her thoughts weren’t acting drunk. Her heart was trembling in it’s cage and she held on tighter. His skin was hot and she wanted to graze the sun. 

They stood that way in what felt like a spot in the galaxy without stars. She didn’t know how long they’d been embracing, but it didn’t matter. Ahsoka felt Rex’s heartbeat punch against his chest. She’d never know if it were because of the Tihaar in his system or because they were making physical contact. She didn’t want to know. She wanted to escape it the way the Captain did, the way her masters did. “Rex?”

Her Captain hummed in response.

“Do you think I could have some of that drink?” she tested.

He snapped back from her and his entire tone changed, “Absolutely not Commander.” 

“I’m sixteen, I think I’m capable of handling alcohol.”

“No. You’re not at the legal age to drink and nor is it acceptable for a young Jedi to undergo alcohol consumption. I’d get a court-martial for delivering it to you Commander,” Rex gritted firmly.

Her fists clenched and she retaliated, “I’m legal in the Outer Rim.”

This staggered Rex. Ahsoka could tell, even in the dark, that she’d took it too far.

Rex slammed his hand against the wall and the lights revealed. “What the _kark_ have you done in the Outer Rim?” he demanded. His posture was bowed up over her. His ill demeanor had faded and he became restless, shifting on his feet. Ahsoka wasn’t one to cry, yet she began doing so, for the second time in his presence that night. She hooked her fingers in the bands on her arms and held herself. Rex softened, “Ahsoka … I’m sorry.” He felt he couldn’t do anything, he didn’t want to crowd her, so he sat on his cot. “I know you wouldn’t do anything, I know you haven’t. That Lux kid, I don’t trust him.”

Ahsoka, though highly unprofessional, lay on the cot with her head in his lap. He sighed and pulled the sheet over her delicate frame, turning the lights back off in the process. 

“You don’t want any of that, alright? You see what it does to people’s minds?” he tried. 

No reply came from the girl, only the hot breath that came out of her mouth at each exhale. Rex scratched his head and made the daring decision to stroke her montrals and lekku, following a light and slow trail. Her slumber seemed to result from this. “ _Sithspit_ , you make me love you, Commander.” But she didn’t hear.


End file.
